(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Immunotherapy and Cell Processing Shared Service (ICPSS) is a new resource for the Arizona Cancer Center that will apply quality control (QC) and quality assurance (QA) programs for pre-clinical and clinical product development and testing. Several strategies to treat cancer utilize cells and tissues prepared for therapeutic use directly after being obtained from the patient or after various types of processing. Immunotherapeutic vaccines comprised of diverse cellular agents represent an important addition to standard cancer therapies. For cancer immunotherapy, a variety of cell-based agents are being tested in clinical trials and include whole tumor cells or derived protein and peptide antigens, as well as immune cells including antigen-presenting dendritic cells (DC) loaded with tumor antigen or activated macrophages that eradicate tumor. Although clinical outcome will be the final test of these approaches, immune monitoring for detecting immunologic responses is important as a potential intermediate marker of efficacy and for optimizing clinical studies. The objectives of the Immunotherapy/Cell Processing Shared Service are to: Prepare purified and characterized human cell preparations in a cost effective fashion to support peerreviewed grants of Arizona Cancer Center faculty; Produce cell-based products for pre-clinical studies and Phase I/II clinical trials of immunotherapy. Cellbased products will include tumor cells and derivatives (lysates, eluates); DC pulsed with tumor derivatives, peptides or fused with tumor cells; macrophages possessing anti-tumor activity; DC-derived antigen peptide-pulsed exosomes as immunogens, and vaccines composed of tumor-derived heat shock proteins (HSPs); Provide immune monitoring technology and services for protocols of immunotherapy. Methods comprise serum cytokine and antibody testing and in vitro assays for detecting anti-tumor T cells, including secreted cytokine responses to antigen (ELISA, cytokine bead assay and ELISPOT assay) and phenotyping using peptide MHC tetramers; Assist the faculty in the development and translation of new cell-based to therapeutic trials.